<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re my parasite by radicalduuuude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737882">you’re my parasite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalduuuude/pseuds/radicalduuuude'>radicalduuuude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalduuuude/pseuds/radicalduuuude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes, i just can’t get you out of my head... it’s like a parasite. you’re haunting me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re my parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is basically a vent for me. i was broken up with last summer and i just can’t get over her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i don’t know how i’m supposed to get over you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you make my stomach flutter and i get breathless looking at you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and your lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, they’re so beautiful and i just want to feel them on mine and i want to kiss you so hard you forget your fucking name. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i want wrap my arms around your waist and pull her close and just hold you for hours. i shouldn’t have told you i loved you. i probably ruined everything, huh? you broke up with me three days later, i must’ve done something. i know you said it wasn’t but god i can’t stop blaming myself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i see pretty girls and all i think about is how pretty you are. no one compares to you. you’re just... i can’t even explain why you’re so perfect to me. your hair is so soft and i love how my hands cupped your jaw and i love how your lips pressed against mine. i love how nervous you got around me and i love that i could tell you anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sometimes, i just can’t get you out of my head... it’s like a parasite. you’re haunting me. i see you in everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">the teddy bear you got me for our first valentine’s day still sits on the chair in my room. sometimes i pick it up and just hold it, hoping to at somehow you’ll feel my arms and suddenly yearn for me again.</p><p class="p1">i still have the sticks you broke apart when you came to my house and we played animal crossing. i still have the paintings we made together on my birthday, three days before you dumped me. </p><p class="p1">i can’t help it. i can’t help that i want to kiss you. i can’t help that i want to press my fingers into your hips so hard i leave fervent bruises and drag you close and smash our lips together and feel your body against me and feel your skin sear mine with a gloriously flaming intensity. i want to feel your thighs under my palms and feel your skin rub against me. i want to feel my sheets beneath us and i want to feel your hot breath against my lips as i drag breathless moans from your throat.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">i can’t even cry about you. i don’t think i actually ever did. i don’t know what it is, but i just feel this pit in my stomach when i think about how you don’t want me anymore. memories and pictures and videos can fill that hole for a few moments, it can make me feel the tingle of my lips when you kiss me, it can make me feel the fluttering in my heart when you smiled, but i hate not being able to hold you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> i miss you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>fuck, i miss you.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uhhhhhh so yeah i kinda just write whatever came to my head and spit this vent-y thing out. it’s unedited so please point out any grammar mistakes and shit-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>